Saranghae Malhaejwo
by Aini Yuki
Summary: apa alasan Kim JaeJoong menolak pengakuan cinta dari Jung Yunho? ikuti kisah mereka -bad summary- BL/YunJae/romance/little humor/Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

- Author Pov-

#FLASHBACK#

*3 years ago*

Dua orang namja berseragam tengah berdiri di tengah lapang sekolah. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, menatap lurus satu sama lain. Semilir angin menerpa keduanya, menyibak sedikit helaian rambut almond pirang si namja cantik – salah satu dari namja yang tengah berdiri itu. Seluruh siswa di sisi gedung atas sekolah antusias menyaksikan hal tak biasa itu. Mereka tengah menunggu apa yang akan kedua namja itu lakukan. Teriakan para siswa tak luput menghiasi suasana. Tak sedikit siswa yang meneriaki nama dari kedua namja itu. Impian mereka kini akan menjadi kenyataan – menyatuka kedua namja itu. Hal yang tak biasa itu memang sangat di nanti siswa-siswa di sekloah ini.

"Boo ~"

si namja berparas tampan perlahan meraih tangan si namja cantik di hadapannya. Di genggamnya tangan itu dengan lembut dan hangat. Keheningan yang hanya beberapa detik saja tercipta kini berubah menjadi semakin gaduh. Teriakan siswa-siswa semakin menggema, tak sabar untuk mendengar si namja tampan – Jung Yunho mengucapkan kalimat yang mereka harapkan. Begitu pun dengan si namja cantik, siswa-siswa itu yakin jika mereka akan berhasil mempersatukan keduanya kali ini.

"nae yeojachinguga deo-eojullaeyo?"[maukah kau menjadi pacarku?]

keheningan seketika menyeruak kala si namja tampan kembali berucap. Suasana tegang menemani keheningan yang tercipta. Si namja tampan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menunggu jawaban si namja cantik.

"ani."


	2. Chapter 2

-_ YunJae Fanfiction -_

_Warning : BL, typos, dll(?)_

_Rate : T_

All Jaejoong POV

Semua orang tua pasti menginginkan anak-anaknya berprestasi dan membanggakan. Begitupun dengan kedua orangtuaku. Mereka berusaha memasukkanku ke sekolah elit dan terpandang. Mengingat IQ-ku jauh dari rata-rata orang normal atau biasa di bilang jenius, aku bisa dengan udah masuk ke Universitas ini. Berbagai beasiswa pernah aku dapatkan dari sejak aku menginjak sekolah dasar, bahkan aku sendiri tak dapat menghitung berapa banyak beasiswa yang pernah aku dapatkan. Well, dengan itu semua aku bisa memanfaatkan otak jeniusku ini untuk bertahan di Universitas terpandang ini. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai otak jenius seperti ini, mungkin inilah satu-satunya kelebihan yang ku punya. mungkin aku satu-satunya orang miskin diuniversitas ini semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi disini memandangku kampungan, jijik, dan sebagainya. Umpatan-umpatan kasar yang pasti ditujukan padaku tak pernah absen dari pendengaranku. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya bersabar dan bersabar . sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Tapi demi menjadi seorang Presdir aku akan melakukan apapun, meski aku harus menjadi bahan tertawaan semua orang di kampus ini.

Setahun sudah aku menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas ini. Kedua orangtuaku terus mendukungku tanpa mereka ketahui betapa tersiksanya aku disini. Chungnam, disanalah mereka tinggal, jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Usiaku baru mengijak 19 tahun dan aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan usia mudaku dengan bersenang-senang tak jelas. Dan tentu saja semua orang pasti menginginkan sebuah pernikahan dalam hidupnya, begitupun denganku. Aku ingin sekali menikah dengan orang yang sangat mencintaiku dan mempunyai buah hati yang sangat lucu.

"Jaejoong-ah!" sebuah teriakan membuyarkan semua rancangan masa depanku. Aku menengokkan kepalaku. Terlihat satu-satunya sahabatku di kampus 'Park Yoochun' melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari kearahku.

"Jaejoong-ah hosh..hosh.." napasnya terengah-engah akibat acara berlarinya tadi. Ia mengulurkan sebuah poster yang tak begitu besar padaku. Dengan malas aku mengambil poster itu dari tangannya dan mengamati tulisan demi tulisan yang tertata sedemikian rupa disana.

"math competition" gumamku pelan. Yoochun mendudukan dirinya di sebelahku setelah mengatur napasnya kembali. Aku menoleh padanya sebentar dan kembali membaca isi poster di tanganku ini dengan lebih teliti. Aku tersenyum saat aku membaca sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan 'dapatkan 50.000.000 ?'. Semakin tertarik aku kembali melanjutkan penjelajahanku(?). senyumanku semakin lebar saat kembali menemukan kaliamat yang sangat membuatku bersemangat 'pendaftaran gratis'

"gomawoo Yoochun-ah!" aku langsung memeluk yoochun dengan semangat. Saat aku membutuhkan uang untuk membayar apartementku dia datang tepat pada waktunya. Keberuntungan selalu menghampiriku. Tapi tunggu, apa ada niat jahat dari semua ini? Mendadak aku langsung melepas pelukanku pada tubuhnya dan menatatapnya tajam.

"wae?"

"apa ada hal lain yang membuatmu seperti ini padaku?"

"lihat! Kau bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun melihat sisi baikku Jaejoong-ah. Aku berbeda dengan mahasiswa lainnya disini. Aish.." ujar yoochun terdengar kesal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Aigo, Apa dia marah? Apa ini Park Yoochun yang aku kenal? Hhaha..

"aku membencimu Jaejoong-ah"

"baiklah, maafkan aku ne? hmm.. bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di kantin?" tawarku. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menatapnya. Dia tersenyum dan langsung menarik tanganku.

aku tahu sahabatku ini sangat tak suka jika aku bersikap dingin padanya. Dia akan terus melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku akan meminta maaf padanya. Jik sebagian orang akan menggunakan cara 'menggoda', lain halnya dengan Park Yoochun ini. Dia akan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pengamcaman seperti 'jangan hubungi aku lagi!','aku tak peduli lagi padamu', 'bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku!' dan 'aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi!'. Hhaha.. aku akui caranya itu sangat ampuh padaku. Tapi ayolah, apa semua orang akan mempuyai sikap yang sama dengan yang aku lakukan padanya? Mungkin saja orang lain akan langsung meninggalkannya bukan? Sungguh sipat yang sangat aneh.

Aku kembali tersenyum menatap poster penyelamatku ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku. Aku tak perlu merepotkan kedua orangtuaku untuk membayar sekolahku tahun ini. Tuhan memang tak pernah memberikan cobaan yang tak dapat hambanya lewati.

"Jae, aku tak yakin kau akan menang" yochun tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya setelah selesai menyantap makanan gratisnya. Aku menyimpan poster ditanganku kedalam tas dan menatapnya.

"tsk! Kau meremehkanku eoh?"

"Ani, aku percaya pasti kau akan menang. Kompetisinya malam ini bukan, besok sore kau harus menemuiku di taman dengan sebuah amplop di tanganmu. Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu Kim Jaejoong. Ingat itu!" dia memngambil tasnya dan tanpa mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' ia melenggangkan langkahnya meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya yang mulai menjauh, bagaimanapun dia adalah penyelamatku saat ini.

Aku harus segera pulang dan mempersiapkan diriku. Jangan sampai aku berpenampilan konyol nanti. Kompetisinya dimulai tepat pukul 7 malam dan Oh God! 2 jam lagi! Membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk menempuh perjalanan kesana Tak ada waktu lagi untuk belajar. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju halte.

"aish.."aku mendengus kesal saat mengingat uangku tak cukup untuk pergi ke tempat kompetisi dan pulang kembali ke apartementku. Oh God! Baiklah, aku akan langsung pergi ke kompetisi itu dan … bagaimana jika aku tidur dibawah jembatan malam ini? No! aku harus pulang dan membawa amplop yang pasti berisi uang. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a semoga tuhan memberikanku keajaiban. Bagaimanapun manusia tak ada yang sempurna bukan? Sejenius-jeniusnya manusia tak akan ada yang akan mengalahkan kejeniusan tuhan. Kim Jaejoong kau pasti MENANG! Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku berusaha memberikan semangat pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan gontai menulusuri lorong sekolah yang menghubungkan lapangan sekolah dengan taman. Jarak yang tak begitu jauh ini serasa bermil-mil. Istirahat selama satu jam sungguh tak cukup setelah semalam aku lembur karna pertarunganku. Dan tubuh lemahku ini harus di paksa untuk pergi ke kampus hari ini. aku benci, sangat membenci tubuhku yang lemah ini. andai saja tubuhku ini seperti robot yang tak perlu beristirahat sedetikpun.

Buk!

Aku terduduk disisi lorong. Kedua kakiku sudah tak mampu menompang berat badanku lagi. Aku tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Yoochun pasti sudah menunggu lama disana. Aku dan dia sudah sering bertemu di tempat itu tiap sore. dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku sungguh bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti dirinya. Dia tak pernah memandang orang lain dari harta, melainkan hati. Dia lebih memilih berteman dengan orang miskin sepertiku dari pada harus berteman dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi kolongmerat disini. Aku banyak belajar dari sikapnya itu. Ya, walaupun dia sedikit playboy dan sering keluar masuk club. Tapi aku tak memperdulikan itu, toh dia menikmati hidupnya itu.

"J-Jaejoong-ah!" aku menolehkan kepalaku saat sebuah teriakan yang tak asing terdengar jelas. Aku mengangkat kepalaku keatas mencoba menatapnya yang telah berdiri tepat dihadapan aku terduduk.

"maaf, kau pasti menunggu lama" perlahan ia berjongkok dan menggapai kening dan kedua pipiku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya yang pasti tengah mengkhawatirknku saat ini.

"Bodoh! Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui"

"apa orang bodoh akan mendapatkan ini?" aku mengibas-ngibaskan amplop berwarna coklat terang setelah aku mengambilnya dari salahsatu saku jaketku. Bisaku lihat kedua matanya yang melebar dan menatapku bergantian dengan amplop di tanganku.

"i-ini…"

"mm.."

"Jaejoong-ah, aku hampir akan membunuhmu tadi" dia langsung memeluk tubuhku. Aku tersenyum dibalik dekapannya. Aku tahu otakku ini tak mungkin menghianati pemiliknya.

"chun, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang. Kumohon.."

"tentu" yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung membantuku untuk berdiri. Ia memapahku menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada.

"apa aku merepotkanmu?"

"Diam! Jika aku sampai melihatmu besok di kampus, mati kau!" aku kembali tersenyum mendengar ancamannya. Orangtuaku pasti akan sangat khawatir jika anak semata wayangnya ini seperti ini. lemah, tak berguna. Aku benci kata-kta itu.

Aku memilih untuk menunggunya di depan gerbang kampus. Kududukkan tubuhku pada salahsatu deretan kursi di tepi jalan. Aku tak ingin jika mahasiswa lain menjelek-jelekan Yoochun karna bersamaku. Aku rasa aku harus mendengar nasehat penuh ancaman Yoochun tadi. Jika aku memaksakannya, pasti akan mengganggu pelajaranku nanti. Aish..menyusahkan sekali.

"mmpph..oppa, sudah hentikan baby. Ini di sekolah" samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang wanita. Dari nadanya terdengar jelas dia sedang menahan desahan. Telingaku secara langsung merasa jadi iritasi mendengar hal-hal seperti ini. ck!

"chagi, kita lanjutkan dihotel hmm?" aku memutar bola mataku mendengar jawaban si namja. Desahan-desahan kecil kembali terdengar. Risih memang. Kapan mereka akan pergi? Aku menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku kasian dengan bagian tubuhku satu ini.

Tak lama, derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat setelah semua desahan-desahan itu berhenti. Ahh.. mereka pergi juga. 'Jangan berani mengotori lingkungan sekolahku lagi!' aku terus mengutuk mereka berdua dalam hati. Benar-benar tak ada kerjaan sekali mereka. Penasaran dengan orang yang tak tahu malu itu, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati dua orang manusia berjalan mendekat.

Deg!

"Ju-Jung Yunho.." mendadak seluruh tubuhku membeku, aku menatapnya tak percaya. Namja yang aku cintai berjalan kearahku dengan merangkul seorang yeoja disisinya. Aku tak berkedip sedikitpun menatap mereka. Rasa kecewa, takut, marah berkecamuk di benakku. Bahkan waktu terasa berhenti berputar. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu – saat aku masih bersamanya kembali berputar dalam otakku. Sungguh aku tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku aku malah menolaknya mentah-mentah? Apa kini aku menyesal? Tapi, kenapa dia bisa berubah drastis seperti ini? apa dia tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku? kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini padaku? Bagaimanapun aku pernah ada dalam hatimu. Apa ini balasan yang harus aku terima setelah aku menolakmu?  
Dia menatapku dan sedikit melebarkan matanya. Raut wajahnya berubah. Dia masih mengingatku? Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya kembali seperti tadi. Tidak, bahkan dia tersenyum sinis padaku. Senyuman yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumya. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada yeoja di sampingnya. Lengan kekar yang hangat dan sangat aku rindukan kini melingkar sempurna di pinggang orang lain, selain aku?! Kehangatan alami dari lengan itu hanya milikku! Milikku! Kenapa kau membiarkan orang lain juga menikmati lenganmu itu? lepas, kumohon lepaskan! Apa kau tak melihat raut wajah cemburuku ini?!

Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu terhenti. Mereka melewatiku begitu saja, tanpa sapatah katapun. aku menundukan kepalaku. Airmataku mendesak ingin keluar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan isakan tangisku.

TBC

* * *

ff ini udh aku post di fb. thanks to missjelek, Taeripark, joongmax and aoi ao

maaf aku blom bsa bls review kyak gmn LOL

sampai jumpa~~^^

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

-_ YunJae Fanfiction -_

_Warning : BL, typos, dll(?)_

_Rate : T_

**_Tiiiiittt!_**

"Jae, Kajja!"aku mengangkat kepalaku dan segera menyeka air mataku. Kubalikan tubuhku dan langsung tersenyum padanya. Apa dia akan tahu aktingku ini? Ahh.. sungguh sulit membohongi manusia seperti Park Yoochun itu. Tak pernah sekali pun aku berhasil membohonginya. Benar-benar membuatku semakin lemah didepannya.

"Chun, kenapa belok? Kau lupa dimana apartementku?" tanyaku menatapnya heran. Park Yoochun bisa juga lupa ternyata..

"kenapa kau menangis? Apalagi masalahmu?" ahh.. lihat. Dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak nyambung sedikit pun. Ck! Kau mau apa sebenarnya Park Yoochun?

"Ani.."

"Ani? Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanku seluruhnya Kim Jaejoong?"

"Haa ~ sudahlah Yoochun-sshi. Aku lelah dan aku tak ingin debat denganmu. Kemana lagi ini . . ." ujarku kesal. Kualihkan pandanganku pada jalanan. Jalanan asing bagiku. Hampir tak pernah aku melalui jalan lain selain jalan menuju kerumahku. Rumah – sekolah. Yaah.. hanya itu biasa tempat jutuanku.

Keheningan menerpa kami. Setelah setengah jam di perjalanan, akhirnya mobil mewah yang kutumpangi gratis ini berhenti. 'Hospital'. Apa aku terlihat sakit huh? Aish.. orang ini sungguh ingin mati ternyata.

"Turun" yoochun mematika mesin mobilnya dan beranjak keluar. Aku memandang acuh padanya dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada jok yang kududuki dengan kedua tanganku menjadi bantalannya. Ku penjamkan kedua mataku mencoba untuk tak memperdulikannya. Sebuah ide biasa muncul di otakku. Kim Jaejoong kau memang sangat jenius.

_Clik!_

Aku tersenyum menang. Hhaha.. bodoh! Dengan mudah aku mengunci kunci pintu mobil. Dan kembali bersandar.

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Aku julurkan lidahku padanya. Kau kesal huh? Dia kembali mengetuk kaca mobil dengan keras dan cepat. Kau pikir bisa dengan mudah menggunakan uangku? Tidak! Aku tak mungkin menggunakan uangku hanya untuk seorang dokter dan beberapa butir obat. Tanpa semua itu aku bisa sehat kembali. Cukup dengan istirahat mungkin?

"YA! JAEJOONG-AH! Cepat turun!" aku menghela napas sejenak dan mengangkat kedua bahuku.  
"baiklah kalau itu maumu..." aku sedikit mengintip apa yang akan dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda bernama 'lighter'. Sebuah korek api. Tak berpikir panjang ia langsung menyalakannya. Api langsung terlihat. Tangan kanannya kemudian merogoh saku jaket atasnya. Evil smirk tergambar jelas di kedua seudut bibirnya.

"Jaejoong-ah ~ " aku langsung melebarkan mataku. Pemandangan miris didepanku membuat ku terpaku. Ba-bagaimana amplop itu ada di tangannya?!

"YOOCHUN! JAUHKAN BENDA ITU !" aku berteriak keras. Dengan cepat ku buka kunci pintu mobil dan langsung melesat kearahnya. Segera ku banting lighter di tangannya kirinya. Napasku tercekat melihat ujung amplop yang masih di pegang yoochun mengeluarkan asap dan sedikit berapi. Kurebut dengan paksa amplop itu dari tangannya dan langsung melemparnya ketanah. Segera ku injak2 amplop tak berdosa itu. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau terbakar semua?! Pikirku panik.

"Hhhahahahah..."

"YA! Jangan-Akh! Agkh!"

"hha-Jae..Jae-ya! Jae!"

-_ YunJae Fanfiction -_

_Warning : BL, typos, dll(?)_

_Rate : T_

"ngghhh ~ " perlahan kubuka kedua mataku mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada disekitaku. Ahh..sungguh berat rasanya saat aku menyadari dimana aku terbaring saat ini. Aku pasti pingsan tadi. Otaku tak perlu memutar kembali perisiwa miris tadi sore. Apa hartaku baik2 saja? Sebelum aku terbangun, tuhan selamatkanlah uangku itu. Jangan sampai nanti jatuh ke tangan dokter-dokter kaya di rumah sakit ini. Haruskah aku merelakannya, walaupun itu mungkin tidak sampai seperempatnya? Hiks.. sebaiknya aku kembali tertidur kembali.

"Hei Jaejoong-ah, jangan berpura-pura seperti itu! Aku tak akan memakai uangmu" dengan sekejap aku langsung membuka kedua mataku. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di kedua sudut bibirku. Malaikat macam apa kau ini? Kau terlalu membingungkanku.. hhaha ~

"kau senang? Pelitmu itu sungguh menakutkan. Bahkan untuk tubuhmu sendiri kau tak mau memakainya. Ck!" orang yang hampir membakar semua uangku ini menatapku tajam. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dahiku kemudian meerapihkan selimut di tubuhku.

"gomawo, aku pasti akan mengerjakan semua tugasmu setelah ini, hm?"

"haa ~ apa hanya itu? Tawarkan yang lain?"

"mm.. sepertinya hanya uangku dan otakku saja yang berharga yoochun-ah.." aku tersenyum menatapnya. Ia menghela napas dan beranjak dari sebelahku.

"nyawamu itu lebih penting. Cepat tidur. Kau akan keluar satu minggu lagi"

"MWO?!"

**Blam!**

Aish.. bagaimana bisa ia mengurungku di tempat seperti ini? Haa..kuliahku!

"ARGHH.. PARK YOOCHUN!" dengan kesal kutarik selimutku sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku akan mimpi buruk malam ini. AWAS KAU!

Author PoV

Yoochun tampak berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen yang bisa terbilang sederhana. Setelah membuka kunci pintu apartemen itu, tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung masuk kedalam. Ia melewati ruang tamu begitu saja dan melengang menuju sebuah kamar. Aroma sang pemilik ruangan langsung tercium jelas saat yoochun masuk kedalamnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir ketika pandangannya menemukan sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri di blankon apartemen. Perlahan yoochun melangkah kearah namja itu. Ia menepuk sebelah bahu namja itu yang sukses membuat sang namjae berjingkat kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang orang yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati tadi.

"lihat akibat ulahmu. Aku yang harus menanggung semua amarahnya nanti. Haah ~ " sebelum namja itu membuka mulutnya yoochun langsung mengeluh mendahuluinya. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke pagar besi di depannya. Menghirup udara segar di malam hari seperti membuat semua rasa lelah yang sempat menyerangnya melebur seketika.

"apa aku terlalu kejam padanya? Gara-gara kau dia di rumah sakit sekarang. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" ujar namja itu sedikit tak sabaran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas menatap langit malam yang bertebaran beribu-ribu bintang berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dalam otaknya. Kekhawatiran terlihat sangat jelas di wajah tampannya. Dari kedua bola mata musangnya terpancar rasa 'kesepian' yang tak dapat ia obati sendiri.

"aku pusing memikirkan kalian berdua. Sungguh rumit. Kau dengan egomu dan dia membohongi perasaannya sendiri"

"aku ingin memeluknya yoochun-ah ..."

"kau bisa memelukku, mm... yunnie ~ "

"YA!" namja yang yoochun panggil 'yunnie' itu hendak melemparkan sendalnya , namun ia kalah cepat dengan yoochun yang telah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu. Ia berdecak kesal dan memasangkan sendalnya kembali. Panggilan sayang itu hanya orang yang ia cintailah yang pantas menyebutkannya, Pikirnya.

Yoochun tengah sibuk membereskan kopernya. Ia merapihakan baju-baju yang menurutnya pantas untuk ia bawa kemudian memasukkannya pada koper yang berukuran sedang di atas ranjang.

"kau akan kembali ke rumah sakit?" namja yang setengah kesal itu menghampiri yoochun. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang-bersebelahan dengan koper yang tengah yoochun bereskan. Yoochun hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"yoochun-ah, aku merindukannya! Aku ingin sekali menghapus air matanya tadi..." Jung Yunho nama lengkap sang namja yang bersama Yoochun itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Frustasi mulai mengelilingi pikirannya. Di satu sisi ia ingin membuat orang yang ia cintai itu menyesal dan berkekuk lutut untuk meminta maaf padanya namun di satu sisi lagi ia ingin memeluk erat orang yang dicintainya itu, melepas semua kerinduan yang membuatnya sedikit depresi.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan temannya itu. Ia tak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya itu terus begini. Tapi ia juga tak berhak terlalu mencampuri urusan keduanya. Yoochun hanya melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seperti seorang sahabat, yang ada setiap sahabatnya itu membutuhkannya.

"jangan menyentuh barang-barang joongie terlalu lama. Cepat pergi! Jaga dia, jangan sampai ia pingsan lagi.."

"ne, kunci duplikatnya aku ambil satu. Ingat jangan sampai kau meninggalkan barangmu disini. Bisa mati aku.." yoochun mengunci kopernya dan bergegas pergi.

"aku pergi Yunnie ~ Bye..." dengan agak lebay(?) yoochun melambaikan tangannya kearah yunho dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"aish.. kau! Pak Yoochun!"

-_ YunJae Fanfiction -_

_Warning : BL, typos, dll(?)_

_Rate : T_

Sinar matahari tampak redup. Ia terlihat terhalang oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam. Sinar pertanda dimulainya hari baru sedikit terhambat. Setetes demi setetes air hujan mulai meluncur dari asalnya. Tak lama tetesan-tetesan itu menjadi sebuah siraman yang sangat deras. Dalam sekejap benda-benda di bawah sana basah olehnya. Hawa dingin menjadi penambah semangat orang-orang untuk melanjutkan mimpi indah mereka. Namun berbeda dengan namja satu ini. Ia tengah terduduk di sebuah ruangan dan menatap sendu pada orang yang tengah terbaring lemah di sebelahnya. Satu jam yang lalu ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak ada sekilas mimpi apapun yang menghiasi tidurnya. Semua pikirannya telah berbaur pada seseorang yang tengah ia pandangi ini. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap helaian rambut halus si namja yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Setitik air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Ia segera menyeka air matanya dan langsung tersenyu lembut. Ia alihkan kedua tangannya menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh lemah itu sampai leher si namja. Perlahan tangannya kembali terulur untuk menyentuh pipi si namja yang terlihat pucat dan mengusapnya lembut.

"yun-yunnie ~ yunnie hiks.."

**TBC**

**R&R?^^**

**See ya~~**


End file.
